


First Time

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Anonymous said:request: carl wants sex for the first time with negan and is scared but negan can calm him down and it is sweet and fluffy.





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Carl is 18/19 like always

"I'll go slow," Negan whispered, his lips pressed to Carls temple. Carls legs were wrapped around his waist loosely, the head of his cock pressing against Carls hole. "And I'll give you time to get used to it... it's gonna feel a little weird, but then it'll feel good..." Negan didn't have to whisper but it was taking all of his concentration not to fuck into Carls tight, hot heat. "You're gonna love it..." 

Carl was silent, his nails digging into Negans arms. He nodded, leaning his head back against the pillow, taking a deep breath. "I just..." He closed his eye. "I'm just a little nervous, what if I don't do it right? Or what if its not good for you?" 

"You're already good enough for me, baby..." Negan pushed his hips further in, moaning softly. "Christ..." He grit his teeth, one hand reaching up and grabbing the headboard. "Lucille give me strength-" 

"Oh no." Carl covered his face with his arm, shaking his head. "Is it that bad?" He panted, leaning up towards Negan causing his dick to slide further into him. "Oh..." Carl whispered, falling back against the bed. "Oh, fuck.." 

Negan smirked some, his hips shaking. "Baby... fuck..." He buried his face in Carls neck, slowly rocking his hips in order to get some sort of friction. "You're perfect, this is so perfect, feels so good..." Negan slipped further in, gasping. "So tight." He pulled away from Carl and brushed his hair out of his face. "How are you doing?" 

"Good..." Carls knuckles were white as he gripped Negan. His cheeks were pink and his lips were swollen from the comforting, heated kisses they had been sharing while Negan fingered him open. "Just... feel kinda full... I don't know if I like it or not." Carl looked down where Negans dick disappeared inside him. "Fuck-" 

"What?" Negan sounded like he was panicking. This was all so overwhelming. Carls grip on his arms and how tight his ass was. Every movement was setting Negans nerves on fire. "Are you okay? Do you need me to stop?" 

Carls hands dropped to Negans hips, shaking his head. "No, no it's just... its just really hot." Carl slid one hand down, his fingers teasing the few inches of Negans dick that weren't already buried in his ass. "Fuck.." Carl shifted his hips down some, gasping. "You can keep going... wanna make you fit it all." 

"Darling," Negan chuckled. He leaned down and pecked Carls lips, smiling. "I love you, but I really think we should move slower. Let you get used to how it feels to have something inside you before you're already filled up..." Negan looked down to where their bodies connected, gasping. Christ, that really was hot. "I hate to ruin the moment but... Carl, I'm just a man and-" 

"You can fuck me," Carl panted, angling his hips up. He cupped Negans cheeks and pulled him down, kissing him hard. "Fuck me."


End file.
